


the brotherhood of sport

by Naraht



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Gen, Paternity, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/pseuds/Naraht
Summary: Victor has surprising news for Yuri about the identity of his father. It's not what you might think.





	the brotherhood of sport

**Author's Note:**

> All credit to FFA: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/287703.html?thread=1625672407#cmt1625672407

"Yuri," said Victor, "there's something I need to talk to you about."

"If it's about my step sequences," said Yuri, knowing instinctively that it wasn't, "you can suck my..."

Victor continued as if Yuri hadn't even said anything. "I was hoping that Yakov would tell you eventually, but since he hasn't, it looks like I'm going to have to."

Victor was dead serious. Victor never was dead serious. This was actually sort of frightening.

Yuri laughed nervously. "You'd better not be about to tell me you're my father or something!"

"No! God forbid! Can you imagine?"

That broke the tension a little. They smiled at each other.

"You know, like... _Luke, I am your father_." Yuri started doing Darth Vader breathing noises, then stopped again when he realized he was hyperventilating from sheer relief. "I really thought that's what you were going to say!"

"I should be insulted!" said Victor. "I'm not _that_ old – I was only twelve when you were born!"

"Thank God we're not related," said Yuri. "That would be really fucking weird."

That unsettlingly unfamilar serious look came back into Victor's face.

"Oh, but we are related. That's what I wanted to talk to you about; I thought it was time you knew. We're half brothers."

"What?!"

"Yeah," said Victor in a tone that was half rueful and half resigned. "Yakov apparently, uh, got around quite a bit. Into the twenty-first century, even, which is sort of impressive when you think about it..."

"What?!?!"

"We have a German half sister who's about forty. She's a champion cross-country skiier; so was her mother, apparently. And then there's a Bulgarian rhythmic gymnastics coach, she's thirty-five... You have to wonder whether they didn't use condoms back then..."

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Yuri.


End file.
